feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Skyhigh166/Saber Toothed Tribe Cat
I've seen lots of different species popping up around here, so I decided to try making my own. In free realms there used to be saber cat rides, so thats basicly what gave me the idea for this species. This species is not open for just anyones use. Please ask for permission before making a character of this race. I will usually say yes, so really all I want is a single comment notifying that you have made one of this species. Basic Information Saber tribe cats normally live in tribes filled with their own kind. They aren't usually found in clans nor are they familliar with how life works in clans. Each saber cat tribe has it's own rules, ways of training, and ranks. They are very social with other's of their kind but are also very fierce. Young Young Saver tribe cats don't have any saber teeth at birth. By about 2-4 moons is the time when their teeth start to show. But normally throughout their kithood, their teeth remain small and don't reach full size until 7-9 moons. The young saber cats are born blind and deaf, they do not gain senses until they are about a moon old. They are usually very small at this time, A large difference from the probably size of their parents. Parents are normally very caring for their young as these cats are very social. Appearance Basic body features Saber tooth tribe cats have just what their names say- large teeth saber like teeth. And like the old saber cat, those teeth are large enough that they stick out of their mouths. They have shorter and more stubby tails then a regular warrior cat, but have larger paws too with sharper claws. Their paw pads are very thick to withstand rough terrains. Saber warrior cats usually are heavy built and larger than most warriors, but are practically equal in strength. Pelts Their pelts are normally short haired, but in colder regions they are sometimes known to grow longer fur. Pelt patterns may vary as this species is half tribe cat, half saber cat. Most common pelt colours: *Most shades of brown *Grey *Blue grey *White *Tan or beige Most common pelt patterns are: *Regular tabby patterns (Mackeral tabby, classic tabby, spotted tabby etc) *Spotted (spotted tabby, any leopard like markings) *Colour point *any other natural markings that could fit Saber tribe cats dont usually have Calico or tortoishell markings and aren't found in orange or black pelt colours. Screenshot 11092014 114622252.png|Tan adult Screenshot 11092014 113703576.png|Grey adult with tabby markings screenshot_11092014_125526309.png|Young saber tooth tribe cat jumping screenshot_11092014_125632521.png|Young Saber cat teeth screenshot_11092014_130015976.png|Adult Saber cat teeth Abilities & features Saber toothed warrior cats have an assortment of abilities. Main abilities *Very good strength and stamina *Can swim well and are not at all afraid of the water *They have good stealth making them excellent hunters *Can see and smell very well, even at night Main features *Large paws that help with swimming, hunting and fighting *Long teeth that are more deadly then regular tribe cat teeth, but are also more fragile then regular tribe cat teeth *A stubby tail, not helping with balance, but helps with stealth. *Larger ears helping with hearing (Ears may be Neko ears, Cat ears, Or just the regular lion like ears) Disadvantages *The heavy weight of this species causes it to not do so well in climbing, they only become skilled climbers through intense training *Reach maturity at an older age then regular cat. *Cannot begin training until 7 moons old *stubby tails might effect balance Category:Blog posts Category:FeralRealms Races